Misplaced paraphernalia can be a common annoyance for smokers as a missing accessory such as a lighter can prevent the smoker from smoking altogether. As such, it is common to store paraphernalia in a separate bag or pouch for convenient access and to prevent losing the paraphernalia. However, ultimately, a bag or pouch may cause the same problems that the bag or pouch was originally intended to resolve as it is possible to misplace the bag or pouch as well. This can be particularly problematic, particularly if, for example, one requires medical marijuana in order to alleviate epileptic seizures that may occur at unpredictable times. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues as well as provide the user with a convenient and practical solution.
The present invention is a wrapping pouch for a smoking pipe that holds smoking paraphernalia. The present invention may be wrapped around and secured to the smoking pipe. The present invention may be easily removed from the smoking pipe as needed such as when the user is washing the smoking pipe. The present invention allows various types of smoking paraphernalia to be stored along with the smoking pipe, allowing the user to easily and conveniently access the paraphernalia as needed. The present invention is able to reduce the likelihood of misplacing smoking paraphernalia as well. In addition to storing smoking paraphernalia in a single accessible location, the present invention provides aesthetic appeal to the smoking pipe and may be customized to the user's preferences.